


Joel & Ellie • "I would do it all over again." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Fan Characters, Fanart, Gaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 16





	Joel & Ellie • "I would do it all over again." [Fanvid]




End file.
